


no one else

by shewasthewind



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasthewind/pseuds/shewasthewind
Summary: Dustin needs money to fund his research, so he has dinner with a rich guy. But Lucas is at home dealing with Mike's jealousy.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson/Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	no one else

Dustin stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room, giving his boyfriends a twirl. “Ta-da,” he announced.

Lucas looked up from his laptop and his eyes widened. “Holy shit, you look stunning,” he exclaimed, looking Dustin up and down. 

The curly-haired boy flushed, smiling at Lucas. “Thank you.” He glanced over at Mike, who’d been staring at him with his mouth half open for the past few seconds. “Got something to say, Mikey?” he teased.

Mike shook his head, getting up and pulling Dustin into a kiss. The boy kissed him back for a few moments before reluctantly pulling away. “I have to go, Mike,” Dustin said, making a halfhearted attempt to leave his boyfriend’s arms.

“Do you really have to?” the freckled boy whined. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“C’mon, it’s only a few hours, you’ll be fine,” Dustin rolled his eyes. “Besides, you know I need money to fund my research. We’ve talked about this.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mike sighed. “But we could help you, you know? I could pick up an extra shift or something,” he added hopefully.

“Nope,” Dustin shook his head. “I’m so not letting you do that. You have school to worry about and you’re already working one job. Plus, I don’t want you spending your money on that.”

“Fine, you’re right,” Mike said reluctantly.

“I always am,” Dustin joked, leaning forward to kiss Mike again and extracting himself from his arms. 

“You’re so not,” Lucas called from the couch, putting his laptop to the side and getting up. “That’s my job.”

“Shut it, Lukey,” snickered Dustin, while Lucas rolled his eyes. 

“Do _not _ call me that,” he said pointedly.

“Whatever, you love it,” Dustin said, smiling sweetly. 

“Actually, I love _you_,” said Lucas, giving Dustin a kiss on the cheek. “And you’re lucky I do, because or else I would’ve killed you by now.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dustin scoffed, pulling his shoes on. “Well, bye,” he said, slightly nervously. 

Lucas noticed the tone in his voice and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll knock ‘em dead,” he called as Dustin stepped out of the door. 

As soon as their boyfriend had shut the door behind him, Lucas turned to Mike, smirking. “What?” asked Mike. “What are you looking at?”

“Aw, can’t I look at your beautiful face?” Lucas teased, enjoying the blush that rose up on Mike’s face. 

“Shut up,” he grumbled. “I meant, why is that stupid smirk on your face?”

“Well, from what I can see, someone’s jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Mike said a little too quickly. 

Lucas raised his eyebrows. “I never said it was you. But you’re acting very guilty.”

Mike groaned. “Fine.”

“Fine what?”

“Fine, I am jealous, okay?” the wavy-haired boy sighed. 

“Knew it,” Lucas grinned, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. “You know, you don’t have to be embarrassed. That’s perfectly normal.”

“You’re not jealous,” Mike pointed out. 

“Yeah, but I’m me,” the black boy shrugged. 

Mike snorted. “That explains so much, thanks.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, hugging Mike closer. “You know me, you know what I mean. But I think we should talk about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he mumbled into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Actually, there is. Let’s go sit down,” Lucas said, as they made their way to the couch. “So?” he said expectantly. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit. C’mon Mike, you know you can’t lie to me.”

Mike sighed. “Well, it’s just that, you know that guy is so much better than us. Well not us, me.”

Lucas frowned. “What do you mean he’s better?”

“Well, first of all, his name is Hugo Caldwell.” 

Lucas laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled. “That’s a stupid name, but yes, continue.”

“It’s a _rich_ name Lucas,” Mike huffed, crossing his arms. “And he’s not just rich, he’s hot too.”

“And you know that how?”

“I might’ve, well, stalked him a little bit when Dustin mentioned him.”

“Of course you did,” Lucas grinned. 

“But you don’t get it, Luke. He’s rich and handsome and probably smart and he could easily take Dustin away. I mean, who _wouldn’t_ want a guy like that?”

“Do you want a guy like that?” Lucas asked, his eyebrows raised. 

“Well, no.”

“And would you choose a guy like that over me?”

“What? No! Of course not,” Mike sputtered. 

“Then do you really think Dustin will want him?” 

Mike breathed exasperatedly, staring up at the ceiling. “Why do you always have to be right?” he whined. 

Lucas chuckled, pulling Mike into his lap. “As I said earlier, that’s my job.”

“Must be nice,” Mike grumbled. 

“Babe, c’mon. You know Dustin needs money for his research and this is basically the only legal way to get that amount of money this fast.”

“I know,” Mike sighed. “I just wish he didn’t have to, you know?”

“I know, love, I know,” he said comfortingly. “But you know our baby loves us right? He wouldn’t do anything to hurt us.”

“Yeah,” Mike said thoughtfully. “I can’t help worrying though.”

“It’s tough babe, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he said, giving his boyfriend a small smile.

“Well,” Lucas said, pretending to think for a second. “I could help you take your mind off it,” he said suggestively. 

“Oh really?” Mike smirked. 

“Yes, really,” Lucas grinned, placing his hands on Mike’s waist.

“And how are you gonna do that?” 

“Well, I just wanna take care of you,” Lucas said.

Mike’s face softened. “You always take care of me.”

“So is that a yes?” Lucas asked, his voice hopeful. 

Mike rolled his eyes. “It’s a yes _please_,” he smiled. 

“Amazing,” whispered Lucas, leaning forward and connecting their lips. He laid Mike down on the couch, playfully teasing him until the curly-haired boy finally gave in and asked for what he wanted. 

“Whatever you say, baby,” smiled Lucas, helping his boyfriend remove his pants and peppering kisses over his thighs.

“Luke,” Mike whined. “Just get on with it already.”

“Wow, keep begging like that. It gets me all hot and bothered,” he smirked.

“You’re already hot,” huffed Mike. “Now hurry up.”

“Alright bossy,” Lucas rolled his eyes, finally granting his boyfriend’s wish.

\---

A few hours later found Mike wrapped around Lucas on the couch, the shorter boy’s head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

The sound on the TV was low, and Lucas’ eyes were focused on the screen until he heard the door open. He looked behind himself, smiling at the figure that had just entered. “Hey Dusty,” he greeted. “How was it?”

Dustin smiled, walking over to Lucas and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I got it,” he grinned, showing off the toothy smile that his boyfriends had always loved.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing,” the black boy whisper-yelled, trying not to wake up the boy on his shoulder.

Dustin laughed, sitting down on the couch. “So did you guys have fun without me?”

“Maybe too much fun,” Lucas chuckled. “Mike’s worn out. Especially from worrying about you the whole time you were gone.”

“Really? Why was he worried?”

“He might have been a _little_ jealous.” 

“What? That’s crazy!” exclaimed Dustin. “Why would he be jealous?”

“Shh,” Lucas said, putting a finger to his lips. “But he was jealous because everyone gets jealous sometimes.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Dustin sighed. “But he knows how much I love him right?”

“Of course he does,” Lucas smiled. “I made sure to tell him that.”

“You’re the best,” the curly-haired boy smiled, leaning over his sleeping boyfriend to hug his other one.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he rolled his eyes. “Now move over, you’re gonna wake up Mikey.”

“Asshole,” Dustin huffed. “I was just trying to be nice.”

“I know that too. Now shut up and watch the movie.”

“You can’t know _everything_,” ranted Dustin. “And your stupid movie is gonna wake Mike up anyway.”

“Dusty?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I wrote this over a month ago and I'm just posting it now oops!
> 
> Thanks for proofreading, cullen :)


End file.
